


The Life of a Teenager

by Bands4Life



Category: PVRIS (Band)
Genre: Alex is Alexa's friend, Alexa is the badass, Brian is Alexa's other friend, F/F, Lynn is the shy girl, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about how Lynn is very quiet/shy because her parents abuse her, Alexa and her meet, Lynn falls in love with her but Brian and Alex warns her about Alexa. Alexa has a bad past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**_ Lynn's Story: _ **

Lynn Gunn was born on March 15 and when she was 5 years old, her dad died in a car crash. When she was 8 years old, her mother met a new guy name Alec. Alec started abusing Lynn when she was 10 years old and she started self-harming. Her mother knew about the abusing and never stopped Alec. Lynn lost her trust in her mom and step-dad. Lynn is now 16 years old and she has been through a lot. She came out as a lesbian to her parents and they fucking lost it. Her mother told her how she is a terrible human being and her step-dad started to abuse her more. She has to live there until she graduates and her life is hell.

* * *

_**Alexa's Story:** _

Alexa was born on July 1 and when she was 5, her parents abandon her and she had to grow up by herself. She had to take care of herself all her life. She doesn't take shit from anyone. She is bisexual and she never really had a good relationship with her family. Her relationships were shit.. She is now 16 years old. At school she gets in trouble a lot. Alex and Brian is her best friends.

* * *

_**Alex's Story:** _

Alex was born on August 24 and he is 16 years old. He is gay and he is dating Brian. They have been together since they were 12. Alex's parents support him. Alexa is his best friend. He gets bullied a lot for being gay. 

* * *

_**Brian's Story:** _

Brian was born on February 15 and he is 16 years old. He is gay and he is dating Alex. They have been together since they were 12. Brian's parents supports him. Alexa is his best friend. He stands up for Alex when he gets bullied

* * *

 What will happen when Lynn comes to Alexa, Alex and Brian's school? Will Lynn trust Alexa and her friends? Will they love her? Will she tell them what is happening her house? Will Alexa tell her past to Lynn?? What will happen??

* * *

 Stay tune for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

*Lynn's Pov*

I woke up to my alarm going off. I hit the off button on the alarm and I got out of bed. I walked into the shower and I started to whimper. The bruises really hurt from last night. I got out really quickly and I put my clothes on with my vans. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother.

"Hey hun." She said softly while I waved. I haven't spoke to her for 3 months, she's a terrible person.

I grabbed an apple and I walked out of the house. I walked to my new school. I walked inside the school and I got my schedule. I walked into my first hour class and I sat in the corner. Then I see 3 people coming in and they sat in the back as well.

"Hey new kid!" One of the boys whispered to me and I looked at him.

"U-Uh, y-yeah?" I whispered back.

"My name is Alex, that's Brian and the girl is Alexa." Alex whispered while pointing to each teen.

"I am Lynn." I whispered back.

"Alexa finds you cute." Alex whispered and I blushed.

"Excuse me you two. want to tell us what you're whispering?" The teacher asked while she looked at me and Alex.

"No ma'am." Alex mumbled while the teacher continued to talk.

Class ended and I got out of my seat to see Alexa in front of me.

"I am Alexa and you're cute. Here's my number." Alexa said while she put her phone number in my phone and I did the same thing.

"Call me sometime beautiful." Alexa added while she walked away.

Holy shit, she's fucking hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated all my stories!!! Check them out!!


	3. Chapter 3

*Alexa's Pov*

That new girl is fucking hot as hell. I walked to my den also known as a ditch with a hole where I sleep. I pull my phone out to text Lynn.

**Alexa: Hey Beautiful.**

**Lynn: h-hi**

**Alexa: Mhm, I think we should go on a date this weekend and get to know each other.**

**Lynn: O-Okay, I'll like that.**

**Alexa: We can go to the bar at 6.**

**Lynn: Okay. I'll pick you up?**

I started to panic, shit. she can't know I live in a hole in a ditch. I lied to her.

**Alexa: Um, no. I'll pick you up. Just text me you're address.**

**Lynn: Oh, okay.**

She texted me her address.

**Alexa: See ya then, beautiful ;)**

**Lynn: A-Alright.**

 

That's how I got a date.


End file.
